


Please Be Mine

by orphan_account



Series: Hide 'n Seek [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detention, F/M, Hiding, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is frustrated cause he wants Harry Potter to be his. In the mean time, he found some interesting news about Albus Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So somebody asked me to do more and I decided to do a prequel story from "In The Classroom." This is going to be a short - story. It takes place before "In The Classroom." You don't need to read it unless you want to. I might re-do "In The Classroom" later (probably). 
> 
> So it is roughly 7th year, Voldemort is defeated, Harry & friends are re-taking their last school year. This story is totally Alternate Universe. So forgive me for my grammar. If anyone wants to be my beta, please contact me! 
> 
> Just a warning: this could become submissive/dominance story a bit along with like BDSM which is like spanking and such.

Severus Snape growled in frustration. Why must he fall in love with a student? A student none other than Harry Potter himself. He growled in annoyance. It was the final year for Harry to graduate in Hogwarts. The Dark Lord had been defeated thanks to Albus and the Golden Trio in finding the Horcruxes. 

Then in the final showdown between the Dark Lord and Harry, Harry won the showdown as Neville killed the snake as it was a horcrux. Severus was indeed impressed as Harry did not only saved the Wizarding World, but himself as well as he interfered with the Dark Lord before the snake bit him.

Severus looked up from where he was walking and he saw one of his least favorite students. He raised an eyebrow, "Miss Granger, what are you doing here in the middle of summer?" He asked.

"Al-The Headmaster wanted to speak with me about being Head Girl," Hermione replied making Severus bewildered.

"Head Boy and Head Girl are chosen in fifth year," Severus said as he didn't catch Hermione's slipped by using the head master's name.

"Anna Williams was killed during the battle," Hermione said slowly.

"I see," Severus mutters and he nodded at her. "You may go, Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione bid farewell as she continues walking down the corridor. Severus watches her momentarily as he saw she was limping. He frowned but thought nothing more before continuing his way.

\----------

"You're encouraging this, Albus?! I'm his teacher! I went to school with his parents!" Severus fumed as he glared at his friend, mentor, and headmaster.

"You can't help falling in love, Severus. I, myself is also in love," Albus said.

Severus snorted, "Not with a student," he said.

"You two can be discreet," Albus said.

Severus sighed as he sat back down. "How can you be so calm?" He asked.

"I'm sleeping with Hermione Granger and nobody knows except you," Albus said as it was quiet in the room for the moment.

Everything made sense now as he remembers Miss Granger's limping earlier. That must mean… Severus stood up so fast as the chair fell behind him and Albus was laughing. "Not on the chair, Severus. I did it on the desk," he said.

Severus made a face. "Does her parents know? What about the Ministry?" He asked.

"Of course not. Hence the discrete," Albus said.

"How?" Severus asked as he put the chair back in place and sat back down.

"It's a long story…" Albus said.

"I have time," Severus said as he stares at Albus.

"Very well," Albus said as he began his story.

\-------

That night when Severus went to bed, he thought about what Albus said.

(Flashback)

"Wouldn't it be nice if we have some orgy together with our lovers?" Albus asked. Severus had raised an eyebrow at that question. "Not with each other, Severus. I meant having sex in the same room," Albus said laughing a bit.

"Potter will never have me," Severus mutters.

"Not unless you try. Hermione's my submissive. Harry can be your submissive," Albus said.

Severus liked that idea and he did agreed on Albus orgy.

(End flashback)

"He will never have me," Severus mutters and with that, he closes his eyes to fall asleep.

\-------  
It was finally September and school barely started when Severus had to land a detention to none other than Harry Potter one day.

"Sir! It was Malfoy who sabotaged it!" Harry protested angrily as the other students watched in awe while the Slytherins sniggered.

"No excuses Potter! After dinner, come straight here and you will remake that potion until perfection. Is that clear?" Severus asked.

"Crystal…" Harry replies seething.

"30 points from Gryffindor!" Severus said as he banishes Harry's potion and continued the lesson.

\------

Harry Potter was seething during dinner as he kept glancing at the head table in which Severus was glaring back.

"His not worth it, mate. Just a few more months and you don't have to see him," Ronald Weasley said with a hopeful smile.

When Ron said that statement, Harry felt disappointment. He didn't know why though. He looked beside the empty seat beside Ron. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "She's with Professor McGonagall about Head Girl business, I guess," he said.

Harry pushes his plate. "I'll see you later, Ron. I'm just not hungry. Hopefully I could get out early," he said as he stood up.

"See yea mate," Ron said as Harry nodded and left.

\-----

Harry had to wait a few minutes before Severus arrived. "In," Severus ordered as Harry complied. Severus smirked as he had complied. Indeed a submissive, he thought. 

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Harry asked seething.

Severus raised an eyebrow. He pointed at a desk, "there's a cauldron. The ingredients is in the cupboard. Do I need to tell you what potion?" He asked with a sneer.

"No," Harry replied as he went to get the ingredients.

Severus watched him for a moment. Then with a wicked grin, he cast a silent Legilimency. He saw the memories of the battle and recent memories. Not even two minutes, he was pushed back as Harry cast a silent Protego.

To Severus horrification, Harry was seeing the memory of him were he was wanking in bed. "Enough!" Severus exclaimed but it was a bit late as Harry heard his name came out from the Potion Masters lips.

Harry was staring in awe. "You - You're…" he stammers shocked.

"Potter, I think you know where the way out is," he said softly as he didn't want to scare the boy like last time.

"But sir, what about my potion?" Harry asked as he didn't even started it.

"Go before I changed my mind," Severus snapped. Harry hesitated momentarily before leaving the classroom without even bidding farewell.

Severus watched him leave and as soon as the door closed, he kicked the chair in frustration and the chair fell backward. It was his own fault on casting Legilimens in the first place. He just wanted to know if Harry knows how to do it since last time. 

He was indeed impressed if Potter was able to go that far. That wanking in bed memory happened prior on seeing Dumbledore and to his shocked, the news about him and Miss Granger.

Severus smirked to himself. That boy will be mine by the end of the year, he thought and with that, he used his wand to put the chair back in place as he left the classroom to retire for the night.


	2. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassment for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that there's people out there that likes my story. Just to let you know, this story is un-beta and there might be grammar errors along the way. If anyone wants to be my beta, please let me know. The more the merrier. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

Once Harry returned to the Common Room, he found Hermione waiting for him by the fireplace as Ron was nowhere in sight. "Something wrong, Harry?" She asked as Harry was flushing.

"It's nothing," he replied shaking his head. He couldn't get the thought of Severus Snape wanking out off his mind though. "Where's Ron?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"With Seamus and Dean," Hermione replied. Earlier that evening, she had missed dinner to go and see her lover. Albus finally told her to encouraged the relationship between Severus and Harry. She was reluctant at first since she knew Harry felt nothing towards the man, but after some persuasion, she agreed and being in the same room having sex turned her on fast as she had came three times that evening. "Tell me, Harry, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

Harry fidgeted a bit. "Snape used Legilimens on me and I saw a memory of him…." He began.

"And that's a bad thing…?" Hermione asked.

"He was wanking on me," he said blushing. 

Hermione thought Harry would be disgusted by the fact, but she was secretly pleased about the blushing. "Harry, is that a bad thing? I know Ron's brother, Charlie is gay," She said.

"It's not that, Hermione," Harry said shaking his head. "It's the fact that his wanking on me. He hates me," he said.

Hermione frowned, "Maybe he fancies you?" She suggested.

Harry burst out laughing. "That's ridiculous, Hermione! He always hated my guts!"

Hermione scoffed, "Think about it, Harry! Why would he used Legilimens on you? Besides, some girls and boys here at Hogwarts think Professor Snape is cute," She said.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "His the King of Evil around here! He favors Slytherins!" He exclaimed.

"He has qualities that could make you cum just right there," Hermione said making Harry blushed again.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"His deep voice…" Hermione said sighing dreamily. If she didn't had Albus, she might had been with Severus.

"Augh, Hermione, I'm going upstairs," Harry said standing up quickly as he stormed off without bidding good night.

Hermione smirked, that went well, she thought.

\------

It was still early to go to bed and none of the other boys were in yet so he decided to lay down and think.

How can Snape be attractive with his deep voice? He thought as he thought back to all the lessons. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand had went to the zip of his pants as he began to pull it down before undoing the buttons. 

He put his hand on his straining cock through the fabric of his briefs and moaned. His cock so hard as he began to imagine it was Snape giving him a hand job. He should been horrified by the thought, but he wasn't as instead, it was lustful. 

It felt so good through his silk briefs better than taking it out. Harry moaned as his hand began to go up and down in a fast movement. He was so close to ejaculate that he didn't heard the footsteps coming up and the door opening.

"I can't believe..." the voice died out as Harry didn't stopped in time. Harry came at that moment before realizing he had an audience. He looked at the door with wide eyes as he saw Ron, Seamus and Dean. 

"Shit…" Harry muttered as he was fucked up.

\-----

The next day Harry knew that everyone knew since he kept being glanced and sniggered at. He knew Ron wouldn't tell anyone, but Seamus and Dean? 

It wasn't until he was heading to Potions that he was confronted by Draco and Pansy. "Forgot to put a silencing and locking spell, did you, Potter?" Draco asked laughing.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry snapped as Draco and Pansy laughed even harder. He was going to kill both Seamus and Dean the next time he sees them. The day couldn't get any worsen until a voice piped up behind him.

"Mr. Potter, you will see me at 9pm tonight," the voice said as it belonged to none other than Severus Snape.

"Sir?" Harry asked bewildered. 

"You will redo that potion from last lesson as you left early the other night. If not, you will get a zero," Severus said.

"But sir! You told me to leave!" Harry exclaimed.

"No excuses, Potter. How I wonder you'd advanced after your O.W.L.S class," Severus said with a sneer.

"Professor Slughorn was teaching Potions before, sir," Harry said calmly.

Severus glared at him for a moment before he leaned down towards his ear: "You had my book, Mr. Potter. You cheated using my notes," he said and with a bold move, he licked his ear making Harry gasp in surprise. Before Harry had a chance to look at him, Severus had left.

"Harry!" A voice called out as Harry looked up and saw both Ron and Hermione.

"Mate, you look like shit," Ron commented.

"Remind me to kill Seamus and Dean," Harry replied angrily.

"It's also your fault, mate," Ron said slowly.

"Don't you have Charms to go to, Ron?" Harry asked unhappily.

Sensing the unwanted vibe around Harry, Ron solemnly agreed but he didn't say it out loud. He turns to look at Hermione, "I'll see you later," he said and he left the two alone.

"Harry?" Hermione asked softly as she wanted to comfort her friend.

"Augh! I just want this year to be over. I didn't had to come back, Hermione. I could had gone to be an Auror after last year. I was offered a job there, but did I took it? No. I wanted a proper graduation and I had unfinished business here," Harry said.

"What unfinished business?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Snape," Harry replied slowly, "I…I don't know why I saved him and I want to know why," he explained.

"Maybe it's love?" Hermione suggested as Harry stared at her as if she grew another head. "What?" She asked blinking, innocently.

Harry should be disgusted or yelling about the fact right now, but he wasn't. Hermione stared at him for a moment or two before she gasped. "What?" Harry snapped.

Hermione was about to say something before she took out her wand and cast a Tempus to see the time. She swore, "We are five minutes late to Potions. Snape is sure to give us both detentions!" Hermione exclaimed before she grabbed Harry's hand and the two ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it? Chapter 3 should be up in the middle of the week. I am at the moment starting to write chapter 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? I tried to make it long. Next chapter should be up this weekend hopefully. Please R & R!


End file.
